


Paralyzed

by Sjukdom



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, gobblepotweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjukdom/pseuds/Sjukdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim in the hospital and Oswald pays him a visit.<br/>***<br/>Written for Gobblepot Week 2015: Day 6 - Future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so feel free to tell me about any mistakes :)

Jim had gotten used to the sounds of the ward he was in: uniform beeps of the devices, helping him to breath, steps behind the closed door, his own heartbeat, fast and uneven. In his throat was a tube, making it hard to swallow. This time he was injured badly and was made to lay here like an unanoited corpse in an opened crypt. He couldn't move, couldn't speak - he only watched the sunbeams, torn by curtains at day or headlights of passing cars at night. And he could hear.

He heard a lot: people screaming in pain, crying, pleading, swearing, nurses laughing, doctors sighing. These noises were already familiar to him. Tonight he heard something else, something strange: steps, too light and soft, as if the person taking them walked carefully to stay unnoticed. Then - creak of his ward's door. Jim tried to raise his head to look at the late visitor properly, but was too weak for it. He saw only outlines of his figure and glance in his eyes. The visitor spoke softly, familiar voice made Jim's teeth ache:

"Hello, Jim. Old friend."

He jerked, not being able to move a single finger. His throat cringed, making him choke on the tube. Oswald came near, stepping in the circle of moonlight. He smiled happily, holding a bouqet of roses in his hands - crimson flowers, the same he brought Falkone once. Jim tried to forget, how it all had ended then. He watched Oswald anxiously, as he walked towards him, moving rather graciously despite his bad leg. He put the flowers on Jim's chest and placed his hand on his shoulder. Jim breathed in the smell of the roses, fresh and sweet, but somehow unnatural, as if they were made of wax.

"I was utterly distressed, when I heard, what happened to you. Poor thing. I hope you will get well soon."

Oswald stood over him, different, unfamiliar. He looked taller and more content. He watched Jim with a sincere concern and it was the worst of all.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my eye on things here. I promise that you'll get the best treatment. I need to you to be healthy and strong for everything that waits us in the nearest future."

Jim tried to remove Oswald's hand from his shoulder, but failed. Oswald bent over him, staring him in the eyes, his expression is of complete excitement.

"Future awaits us, Jim! I know you've heard that this city doesn't need heroes, but I think otherway. Gotham needs _me_ , I am its future and I need _you_ to help me. We'll rule together! Magnificent, isn't it?"

"You are mad", Jim tried to say, but let out only a hoarse rattling. He didn't like the dreamy look on Oswald's face and that half-smile on his lips.

"I' ve always thought that there is a bond between us, Jim. You are special to me and it's only fair to divide the power over Gotham."

Jim shook his head angrily - well, as close to it as he could afford in his position. Oswald's hand caresses his shoulder, then squeezed it lightly. He murmured soothingly:

"I understand that you're tired. It's okay, I'll give you enough time to think it over. Since now I'll be coming to you regularly. I'll take care of you, I swear. You're my only friend here, Jim. My only -"

He bent lower and kissed Jim's forehead lightly. Jim twitched, cursing his inability to move,his helplessness. Everything seemed to be a bad dream. Oswald kept on kissing him, pressing his lips to Jim's cheeks, eyes, nose, chin... 

"We will rule and we will be together at last", whispered he in his ear. "I'll tell you about my plan tomorrow, and day after tomorrow... You won't deny it, I know. We'll have such a nice time while you are getting stronger."

Jim wanted to know nothing about this "plan", didn't want to feel Oswald's kisses again, he wanted out of this damned ward, further from Oswald with his fantasies about the special bond between them and them being together. Jim imagined another night like this, another day, week aftrer week and trembled with fear and disgust. Oswald smiled patiently as if he could read his thoughts. 

"I guess you have to sleep now", he reached out for the drop-tainer filled with morphine and turned it on. Jim felt the drug creeping through his veins and moaned weakly around the tube. Oswald touched his cheek gently:

"I'll tell the nurse to give you more of it because of the pain. And I nmight have to discuss your treatment scheme with your doctor. Everything will be fine, you'll see. I will make you happy, Jim. So happy."


End file.
